


Filminho e Carícias

by Himmak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, feliz aniversário tsukki!, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: Onde Yamaguchi Tadashi faz de tudo para manter o tão sagrado filminho de final de semana junto de seu esposo Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	Filminho e Carícias

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia de plot dessa fic veio dos @/S4JOUVS e @/B4BYDASHI__ (no Twitter)

— Tsukki! Trouxe pipoca!

O loiro estava saindo de um banho quente quando seu esposo entrou. Todos os fins de semana eles viam algum filme ou série pra descontrair. Hoje tinha tudo pra dar errado, amanheceu num frio insuportável, não tinha nada para comer de acompanhamento e o dinheiro longe de chegar, o que desencadeou uma pequena discussão naquele dia de manhã, mas nada tão grave assim. Ainda por cima, era aniversário de Kei, e este já odiava aniversários o suficiente.

— E o dinheiro? — disse, se enxugando enquanto se segurava para não tremer de frio naquela manhã, o que obviamente não deu certo.

— Cortesia do Hinata.

O maior foi para o quarto e vestia a roupa, ignorando seu marido, não estava com raiva, pois era impossível ficar com raiva daquele homem tão adorável e seu sorriso gentil, Yamaguchi o seguiu e disse:

— Vamos lá, eu sei que você finge que não gosta dele, mas ele fez pelo nosso filminho, hm?

Um gatinho rajado se esfregou no tornozelo do loiro, miando, e o homem mais alto já estava derretido. 

— Até o Dino concorda — disse o moreno, se referindo ao gato, Dino era praticamente um filho para os dois ali.

Controlou um sorriso bobo e vestiu a última peça de roupa que faltava, que era um casaquinho grosso para não passar frio naquele dia. Tocou os lábios na testa do amado para demonstrar o quanto amava seu lindinho, o rosto de Yamaguchi se abriu em alegria, o que sempre fazia o loiro se apaixonar pela milésima vez. Já estavam há 3 anos casados, e demonstrações assim até hoje o fazia ficar com borboletas no estômago como se fosse um adolescente carente.

— Eu vou fazer a pipoca — falou o maior, levando a mão à embalagem que o marido trouxera e então Yamaguchi recolheu a mão que a segurava.

— Não, eu vou fazer a pipoca e você escolhe o filme.

O mais velho tentou segurar o sorrisinho e não conseguiu, abaixando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior pra não repuxá-lo mais que o necessário, mas Tadashi já tinha visto essa expressão mil vezes, era o sorriso apaixonado de "Putz, eu amo muito você", isso fez ele retribuir o sorriso também, o que resultou em um beijo dos dois. Curto, mas que era tanto pra ambos.

— Você sabe o que sempre assistimos quando eu escolho o filme, né? — iniciou de novo o loiro, tentando manter a compostura e seriedade.

— Sei — mostrou a língua fofamente e foi pra cozinha.

Nossa, seu coração não aguentava o esposo, não mesmo. Antes dele pôr o milho na panela, Kei foi à cozinha e abraçou-o por trás e curvou-se, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço alheio, que estava quentinho, Tadashi tremeu e disse:

— Ah não, você tá muito gelado, Tsukki! 

O maior ignorou e deu um selinho em sua bochecha, beijou de novo um pouco mais acima, beijou e beijou novamente. Yamaguchi sorriu e deixou escapar a risada mais preciosa aos ouvidos do outro, percebeu que ele distribuía ósculos em cada uma de suas sardinhas. O moreno virou-se pra ver melhor o rosto alheio e nem assim ele parou de beijar as manchinhas, era algo que o bloqueador sempre fazia quando notava que Yama estava estranho. 

— Como sabia que eu estava mal? —perguntou o menor, ainda com um sorriso abobado.

Tsukishima parou e pegou o pacote de pipoca, rasgou.

— Você não gosta de pedir favores — falou, despejando uma parte do milho de pipoca na panela grande.

— O filme é importante pra mim — respondeu Tadashi, com as bochechas rosadas.

— Eu sei — Kei fechou a tampa da panela e assanhou o cabelo do esposo com uma mão, em um carinho desajeitado.

— Vai escolher o filme, vai, eu cuido daqui.

Para ter certeza que Yamaguchi estava felizinho e soft agora, o homem de óculos encostou o nariz no do esposo e ambos roçaram as cartilagens num beijinho de esquimó. Tsukishima sabia ler o amado como ninguém e a contrária também era verdadeira. Deixou a cozinha e foi para a sala.

Pegou um cobertor grosso e sentou no sofá, estava frio e Dino pulou em seu colo, como de costume. Depois de muito fuçar os filmes a fim de achar um filme mais perfeito que Jurassic World, falhou miseravelmente. Clicou e esperou o marido com as pipocas, afagando o pelo de seu gato enquanto perambulava na timeline do Twitter e lia as mensagens fofas que recebia de feliz aniversário, mas claro que ele nunca admitiria isso, apesar de estar orgulhoso de estar nos trends. Pensando bem, no mesmo mês Oikawa e Tsukishima estavam nos trends, imagina como deve estar o orgulho do Kageyama agora. Bocejou.

— Vamos? — Tadashi tinha um balde cheio de pipoca e se sentava bem ao lado do marido, pegando o cobertor pra si.

Deu play no filme que já assistiram incontáveis vezes juntos, mas para Yamaguchi o nítido interesse do esposo pelo filme era simplesmente impagável. Poderia viver apenas para contemplar o olhar vidrado e fofo do seu amorzinho, lindo. Nunca trocaria aquele momento, aqueles fins de semana que tiravam para ver qualquer coisa na presença um do outro, quando Yamaguchi apoiava a cabeça no ombro do mais alto, igual como fazia agora. Ou quando suas mãos se encontravam ao acariciarem o Dino e então acariciarem uma a outra logo depois. Tadashi amava quando o esposo cheirava seu cabelo ou deslizava seus dedos ali, em um breve cafuné, ou mesmo abraçava-o. E aquele dia gelado era a desculpa perfeita pra eles ficarem agarradinhos como se dependessem um do outro, com Dino entre eles, por cima da manta.

O moreno se lembrava do dia em que pedira o seu Tsukki em casamento, em um sofá igual a esse na casa da família do loiro e num dia tão frio quanto esse, vendo um filme qualquer que nem mesmo se lembravam, pois estavam ocupados demais se beijando e fazendo juras de amor tímidas.

Ao lembrar, Tadashi apertou a mão do esposo e acariciou-a com o polegar, ambos estavam com as mãos um tanto frias devido ao tempo lá fora, que estava tão escuro que parecia até noite. Adorava ver o esposo tão gayzinho a ponto de aceitar sem resistência que Tadashi pusesse pipoca na boca alheia, e é claro que o menor estava tendo um enorme _gay panic_ por dentro. Como de costume, passaram o filme inteiro trocando carícias debaixo do cobertor quentinho que envolvia os dois.

Amava demais sempre que viam Jurassic World e o homem de óculos falava horrores sobre o filme, empolgado como se fosse a primeira vez que assistiam, e é claro que Yamaguchi sorria pra ele, completamente apaixonado. Mas dessa vez não aguentou e deu um selinho em Kei.

— Feliz aniversário, Tsukki.

O mais alto corou e tentava controlar a respiração, mas estava tão óbvio o quanto ficava super boiolinha por aquele neném. Nem era segredo que seu esposo foi quem subira aquela tag de feliz aniversário no Twitter, já que ninguém mais conhecia esse apelido, mas não falaria disso agora, apenas beijou aqueles lábios que tanto amava provar. Nem era noite ainda, mas naquela sala de estar a Lua e as estrelas demonstravam o amor que tinham nutrido por anos.


End file.
